The Present Disclosure is generally directed to small and low-profile connectors, and more particularly, to pluggable-style connectors received within a housing, or guide frame, and which have an improved actuating mechanism for actuating an exterior latch to engage or disengage the connector in mated engagement with the housing or guide frame.
Small and low-profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) applications, are desired in electronic devices in which space is a premium. Such connectors are widely used to make connections with routers and servers, and are small in size. One problem with electronic connectors of this type, however, is the tendency for them to separate or be disconnected from the component to which they are connected. Connectors, and particularly plug connectors, rely upon latching mechanisms to make their connection more reliable and separation less likely. As connectors become smaller and as the density of receptacle connectors in electronic devices increases, the simple act of disengaging a plug connector latch mechanism becomes increasingly more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,292, which issued Apr. 8, 2008 to the assignee of the Present Disclosure and the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, describes a plug connector in which the latching mechanism includes a cantilevered latching member actuated by way of a pull tab having an integrated roll pin. The pull tab is formed of nylon and prevented from over-pulling by way of a slot-tab arrangement. A lug on the connector housing is received within a slot of the pull tab and is intended to limit the movement, and prevent over-movement of the pull tab. However, the nylon material from which the pull tab is made is subject to deformation and repeated usage of the pull tab may result in an elongation of its slot, which can eliminate the ability of the pull tab to return the latching mechanism to its initial location. Exertion of excessive force on the pull tabs of these known connectors has resulted in damage to the actuator and has required replacement of the actuator.
The Present Disclosure is directed to a small size, and low profile pluggable connector that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.